Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{1} & {-1}+{2} \\ {4}+{-2} & {-2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$